


Shopping

by Shenank



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Akashi Seijuurou, Fluff and Humor, Out of Character, Shopping Malls
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenank/pseuds/Shenank
Summary: Midorima mengekori Seiko dari belakang sementara semakin banyak barang tak penting yang masuk ke troli belanjaan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Emosi bisa distabilkan, tapi Seiko tercintanya tidak mau diajak bicara. Meski gadis itu gemar mencela, tapi Seiko yang diam seratus kali lebih menyiksa bagi Midorima. Baru ketika sampai di rak penjualan mie instan, laki-laki itu berani ambil tindakan.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 

“Kau belum selesai memutuskan juga, Shintarou?” 

“Hmmm… aku masih bingung antara dua ini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Sei?” 

“Apa bedanya? Sama-sama buah anggur kan?”

“Tentu saja beda! Memangnya kau tidak bisa lihat apa?” 

Seiko mendengus keras. Kalau ia tidak salah, laki-laki berkacamata ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit berdiri sendirian memandangi deretan buah anggur yang telah dibungkus rapi dengan plastik. Sekadar pemberitahuan, saat ini keduanya tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Tokyo. Seiko baru tiba dari Kyoto dan ia ingin jalan-jalan. 

“Menurutku yang ini terlihat lebih segar, tapi bukankah yang ini harganya lebih murah? Hei, Sei…” 

Seiko pura-pura tuli. Terlalu capek mendengar ocehan Midorima tentang perbandingan berat, harga, penampilan dan jumlah buah anggur dari dua wadah yang berbeda. Lagu berjudul The Man Who Can’t be Moved mengalun lewat sistem pengeras suara di pusat perbelanjaan ini saat Seiko memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling sendirian meninggalkan Midorima.   

“Tunggu dulu!” Midorima tiba-tiba memanggil, sukses menghentikan langkah Seiko. 

“Apalagi?”

 Dengan tergesa-gesa, Midorima menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia memandang wajah Seiko sesaat kemudian berpindah melihat troli belanjaan gadis tersebut yang tampak penuh dengan barang-barang (yang menurut Midorima) mencurigakan. 

“Kenapa kau belanja banyak sekali, Sei?” Midorima meneliti satu persatu barang yang Seiko masukkan ke dalam troli. Dia menemukan tujuh kaleng minuman ringan, _snack_ , handuk, lima botol saos cabai, dua bungkus deterjen ukuran besar, dua botol cairan pembersih toilet, pisau daging, payung, tiga botol _conditioner_ dan barang-barang lain yang Midorima tidak bisa sebutkan satu persatu.     

“Dan untuk apa kau membeli shampo banyak-banyak?” 

Seiko kembali mendengus. Ia kemudian menjelaskan satu persatu manfaat shampo yang dibelinya pada Midorima— seperti bintang iklan. “Yang ini agar rambutku tidak mudak lepek, ini untuk rambut rontok, ini anti ketombe, yang ini aku suka karena wanginya…” 

“Dan ini?” Midorima menunjukkan satu botol shampo dengan kemasan berwarna merah menyala yang mungkin terlewatkan oleh Seiko. 

“Yang itu aku ingin mencobanya saja. Itu produk keluaran baru ngomong-ngomong,” kata Seiko santai.

Midorima mengernyit. Tak habis pikir dengan Seiko. Bukankah lebih baik jika Seiko memilih satu saja produk shampo yang bisa mengatasi semua masalah rambut sekaligus. Tentu itu akan jauh lebih hemat.    

“Aku saja yang belanja, oke?” 

Tadinya Midorima berpikir jika _mood_ Seiko sedang baik ketika ia terus meminta ditemani berbelanja. Midorima tak mau merusaknya karena gadis itu gampang sekali marah saat kemauannya tidak terpenuhi. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya. Seiko nyaris selalu membeli barang-barang yang sebenarnya tak terlalu ia perlukan saat suasana hatinya sedang senang. Berulang kali Midorima memberitahunya tapi Seiko tak pernah mau dengar. Tapi kali ini ia tak mau ambil resiko. Dengan begitu, Midorima mendorong jauh-jauh troli belanjaan yang penuh barang pilihan Seiko itu ke sembarang arah. 

“Hei!” 

Protesan Seiko teredam begitu saja saat ada lengan besar yang merangkul bahunya. Midorima sering bilang jika Seiko tak pernah bisa membedakan antara kebutuhan dan keinginan. Kemudian Seiko akan balas menyebut Midorima orang yang sangat pelit atau terlalu lama hidup miskin. Lagipula gadis itu tak pernah meminta Midorima untuk membayar apapun yang ia beli. Ia tak butuh uang dari laki-laki karena ia sendiri punya banyak uang. Lalu Midorima akan berkata, “Kau tidak mengerti. Bukan itu masalahnya.” yang kemudian akan kembali dibalas oleh Seiko, “Kenapa kau menunjuk-nunjuk wajah segala? Itu tidak sopan!”. Seiko akan mulai menangis dan Midorima akan bilang, “Kau selalu menangis, Sei. Itu tidak adil!” dan Seiko akan membalasnya dengan berkata, “Kau memang tidak mencintaiku, Shintarou!”  

Baiklah. Setelah mengingat itu semua, Seiko segera melepaskan tangan yang tersampir di bahunya. Terima kasih kepada perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang sangat jauh, ia harus selalu mendongakkan kepalanya tiap kali ingin menatap wajah Midorima. Bibirnya tersenyum manis. Banyak laki-laki tidak tahu jika seorang wanita butuh kerja keras untuk bisa tampil menarik demi menyenangkan hati mereka.

“Padahal kalau rambutku lembut dan wangi, kau yang suka kan?” goda Seiko.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan gerakkan kikuk. Mencoba menghindari tatapan mata merah yang selalu ia sebut-sebut indah. Memang benar jika ia sangat menyukai rambut merah milik Seiko. Di saat keduanya tengah menonton televisi di suatu sore sepulang bekerja, Midorima akan memeluk Seiko dari belakang. Dia akan mulai menciumi harum lembut yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya dan menikmati begitu halusnya helaian rambut merah itu di sela-sela jarinya.    

Senyuman puas terkembang di wajah Seiko ketika melihat pipi kekasihnya bersemu merah. Menggoda Midorima tak pernah gagal membuat _mood_ -nya kembali naik. 

Untuk beberapa saat, laki-laki itu mulai melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 12.09. Kurang dari satu jam lagi diskon sarung bantal di lantai dasar akan segera habis. Dan Midorima tidak mau jika sampai melewatkan diskon langka ini. Memilih buah anggur tadi cukup menghabiskan waktunya ternyata. 

“Baiklah, Sei. Kita sudah sepakat kan jika aku saja yang belanja. Kita harus buru-buru karena satu jam lagi ada diskon sarung bantal di lantai dasar. Jadi kau cukup diam dan ikuti saja aku. Oke?”

Seiko melipat tangannya di depan dada. Merasa keberatan. Jelas-jelas ia yang ingin belanja. “Memangnya kau tahu apa yang aku suka?” tanya Seiko. 

“Aku.” Midorima menjawabnya tanpa berpikir. 

Tawa kecil tercipta. Seiko langsung mencubit pipi Midorima dengan gemas. Hampir saja ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Midorima dan mencium laki-laki itu kalau saja dia tidak sadar jika ini adalah tempat umum. Beberapa orang yang lewat mungkin sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka barusan. Akan lebih memalukan lagi jika Seiko bertindak yang aneh-aneh. Gadis itu lantas menggandeng lengan Midorima. 

“Aku suka jika Nona Seiko bersikap manis seperti ini,” Midorima pusing jika Seiko mulai marah-marah tanpa sebab.   

“Maksudmu aku jarang bersikap manis begitu?” 

“Mudah-mudahan bertahan lama sih,” gumam Midorima. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.  

“Midorima!” 

Keduanya menoleh secara bersamaan ke arah belakang. Midorima terkejut, sedangkan Seiko berdecih.    

“Kimura- _senpai_?” 

Midorima mendorong troli belanjanya ke pinggiran ketika mengetahui orang yang memanggil namanya adalah salah satu seniornya sewaktu SMA, Kimura Shinsuke. Pria dengan potongan rambut rapi itu berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri Midorima. 

“Syukurlah aku tidak salah orang. Begitu melihat rambut hijaumu tanpa ragu aku langsung memanggilmu haha…” katanya. 

Midorima hanya tersenyum. “Lama tak bertemu denganmu, _senpai_. Bagaimana kabarmu?” 

“Oi, oi, aku bukan lagi seniormu tahu!” Kimura tertawa sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya. Keduanya terakhir kali bertemu saat Kimura melangsungkan acara pernikahan tiga yang lalu. Acara itu juga menjadi ajang reuni bagi rekan-rekan Midorima sewaktu SMA. 

“Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Midorima? Apa kau sudah sukses menjadi seorang penyanyi? Itu cita-citamu dari dulu,” kenang Kimura. 

Dahi Midorima mengernyit. Ia merasa aneh. “Aku… tidak pernah bilang ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi _._ ” 

“Benarkah? Ya ampun! Benar juga! Aku sampai lupa kalau kau bekerja di rumah sakit. Mungkinkah itu cita-cita si Takao?”  Kimura terbahak sambil memukul-mukul pundak Midorima. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengobrol dan tertawa dengan adik kelasnya seperti ini. Midorima hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukkan dan senyuman kecil. 

“Hahahahaha… oya? Bukannya kau ini Akashi Seiko?” Kimura beralih pandang pada gadis yang berdiri di samping Midorima. Ia memegang dagunya untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Gadis itu sedari tadi hanya diam menatap ke arahnya. “Wah, wah, kalian cukup langgeng juga ya hmmm…”

Kimura mengenal Seiko ketika pencetak angka nomor satu Shutoku itu tahu-tahu membawa seorang gadis pendek ke pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Kimura dan Miyaji di rumahnya. Semuanya terkejut bukan main. Siapa sangka orang sombong, kaku dan tidak lucu seperti Midorima bakal mendapatkan seorang pacar. Cantik pula! Padahal saat itu dirinya dan teman-teman setingkatnya belum ada yang memiliki pacar. Midorima dicap sebagai pengkhianat dan dinilai tidak menghormati kakak kelas. Setiap hari ia dihukum membersihkan tempat latihan sendirian. 

“Tunggu dulu! Bukannya kau tinggal di Kyoto ya? Atau memang sudah menetap di sini?” tanya Kimura penasaran.

“Ah, ya, aku memang tinggal di Kyoto. Aku ke sini seminggu sekali. Kimura- _san_ masih mengenalku rupanya,” Seiko memaksakan tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak begitu menyukai teman-teman Midorima saat SMA karena mereka semua gemar merecoki hubungannya dengan Midorima. Termasuk juga kodok besar ini. 

“Tentu saja. Waktu bertemu dulu kau masih setinggi ini kan?” Kimura mengarahkan tangan sebatas perutnya. Senyum di bibir Seiko langsung hilang. 

Midorima dengan cepat memegang erat tangan Seiko. Memberi isyarat dengan gelengan kepala. Dia tahu kalau Seiko tak pernah segan menghajar orang yang mengomentari tinggi badannya. 

Dulu, Seiko pernah membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponsel Midorima. Teman-teman di Shutoku bilang Seiko sangat cantik. Hanya saja… tubuhnya pendek, matanya seram, dan dadanya sangat kecil, mungkin seperti tutup cangkir—astaga! Bisa kau bayangkan tutup cangkir seperti apa? Itu sebuah penghinaan besar baginya! 

Meski Midorima tak pernah sekalipun berkomentar soal tinggi badan atau pinggang yang besar, tapi sejak saat itu Seiko mulai rajin berolahraga dan melakukan perawatan untuk memperbesar payudaranya. Meski… yah, perubahannya hanya sedikit saja. Dia tetap saja kalah jauh jika bersanding dengan Midorima. Seperti kelingking dan jari tengah. Sialnya, laki-laki itu bahkan tumbuh tinggi tanpa bersusah payah dulu seperti dirinya. _Menyebalkan, pikir Seiko_.      

“Ngomong-ngomong, _senpai_. kau sedang mencari a— _AWW_!”

Seiko mencubit punggung Midorima tanpa sepengetahuan Kimura. Dia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan orang ini tapi Midorima malah membuka percakapan dengannya. Midorima langsung menarik mundur Seiko agak jauh karena tidak ingin Kimura sampai mendengar percakapan mereka.

“Hei, Sei! Kau sudah mencubitku sepuluh kali hari ini!” Midorima protes pada kebiasaan buruk Seiko. Serius! Cubitan gadis ini kuat sekali. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Seiko sangat gemar mencubiti tubuhnya. Entah saat senang, kesal, gemas atau sedang marah.      

“Kalau begitu ini yang kesebelas…” Seiko mencubit perut Midorima dengan gigi bergemelutuk menahan kesal. “…ini yang kedua belas, tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas…”

“Hei, hentikan! Kau ini kenapa sih tiba-tiba begini?” Midorima menangkap kedua tangan Seiko hanya agar gadis itu berhenti melakukan aksi kejam pada tubuhnya.

“Aku lelah, Shin! Aku ingin pulang!”

“Hah? Tapi kita belum membeli apa-apa.”

“Kau membuang semua belanjaanku, ingat?!” 

Setelah berkata begitu, Seiko langsung terdiam, ia merengut. Wajahnya sudah merah akibat menahan kesal. Midorima pun segera mengusap-usap puncak kepala Seiko. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan ketika gadis itu mulai marah-marah. Tapi tetap saja, akting Midorima yang basi ini tidak cukup untuk meyakinkannya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu gadis ini bersikap manis, sekarang sudah… ah sudahlah.    

“Aku tahu kau kesal karena Kimura- _senpai_. Tapi mengertilah, Sei. Aku tidak bisa langsung pergi begitu saja. Dia rekan satu timku sewaktu SMA. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu.” 

“Dia kodok besar yang menyebalkan,” kata Seiko ketus. 

Midorima mengeluarkan tawa kecil. “Dari dulu kau memang menjulukinya seperti itu.” 

“Kau juga menyebalkan,” balas Seiko lagi. “kau terlalu banyak mengatur. Sebenarnya kau ini kekasihku atau ayahku?”

Midorima belum sempat membalas perkataan Seiko karena Kimura tampak mendekati keduanya. Ia penasaran apakah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua. 

“Umm… kalian tidak apa-apa?” Kimura bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mulai khawatir karena sekilas tadi Midorima dan Seiko terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Barangkali karena Kimura tahu, semenjak bertemu dengan Seiko, Midorima selalu dicampakkan.   

“Ah, kami tidak apa-apa. Maaf, _senpai_ membuatmu menunggu _._ Sampai mana kita tadi?” Midorima menggenggam tangan Seiko dengan erat, meyakinkannya jika ini hanya sebentar saja. 

Kimura lantas berkata dengan wajah berseri-seri. “Midorima, mungkin kau tidak tahu berita ini. Tiga minggu yang lalu istriku baru saja melahirkan bayi perempuan yang cantik!” 

Mata Midorima membulat. Terkejut sekaligus bahagia. Memang benar belum ada yang memberitahu soal berita ini padanya. “ _Omedetou_ , _senpai._ Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya.” 

“Terima kasih,” Kimura mengangguk gembira. “hanya saja… dia tidak mau minum ASI. Makanya aku ke sini untuk membeli susu formula.” 

Midorima dan Seiko saling berpandangan. “Ah, tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tumbuh sehat,” balas Midorima.

“Kukira kau akan mulai menceramahiku soal pentingnya ASI daripada susu formula,” 

“Mau bagaimana lagi kan?” 

Kemudian Kimura tampak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Midorima.” 

“Terima kasih untuk apa?” tanya Midorima keheranan. 

Dan tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, Kimura berkata dengan nada bersemangat. “Aku diberi tahu oleh adikku. Katanya kau yang memborong buah-buahan di toko kami untuk pasienmu di rumah sakit? Benarkah?” 

Midorima tak menjawab. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mata Seiko memicing padanya. Orang yang memborong semua buah di toko milik Kimura memang dirinya. Tapi itu bukan uangnya. Salah satu keluarga pasien yang berkebangsaan Amerika di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja memintanya mencarikan toko buah terdekat karena sang pasien menyukai buah-buahan. Midorima tidak memberitahu Seiko soal ini. Hari itu ia pulang terlambat dan malah mengatakan ada keperluan mendesak dengan kepala rumah sakit pada Seiko. Sekarang ketika Kimura berkata seperti ini, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. 

“Hee…” Seiko mengeluarkan nada sinis. “Midorima Shintarou yang kukenal tidak pernah tuh memborong buah-buahan untuk pacarnya. Jangankan memborong suatu barang, pasta gigi yang sudah habis saja akan dia pencet-pencet sekuat tenaga atau malah dia gunting untuk mengeluarkan isinya. Lalu kalau mau belanja harus tunggu ada diskon dulu, lalu—” 

Midorima langsung mendelik ke arah Seiko.   

“Apa?” Seiko balas menatap tajam. “aku hanya memujimu karena kau orang yang hemat.” 

Kimura menggaruk-garuk pipinya, melirik secara bergantian Midorima dan Seiko. Entah kenapa atmosfernya terasa semakin berat di sini. Kemudian ia berbisik pada Midorima, “Apa aku salah bicara?” 

Midorima menoleh. Dengan cepat menggeleng sambil berkata, “Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Kau tidak salah apa-apa.” 

Kimura bukanlah orang yang tidak peka yang tidak bisa melihat suasana. Wajah cemberut dan gusar. Sekali lihat saja, orang akan tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang bertengkar. Laki-laki itu pun kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah keputusan bijak—sesegera mungkin pergi meninggalkan pasangan ini. 

“Oh, iya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus secepatnya pulang, Midorima,” Kimura berkata cepat. “tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin minta nomor teleponmu dulu karena saat aku minta pada Takao, dia juga dia bilang tidak punya.” 

“Tidak mungkin,” Midorima secara teratur mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengecek ponselnya, benda pintar itu terlebih dulu direbut oleh Seiko. 

“Biar aku saja yang memasukkan nomor Kimura- _san,”_ Seiko berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan. Kimura tak banyak protes, hanya bisa menurut seperti halnya Midorima. Setelah beberapa saat bertukar nomor telepon, Kimura langsung pamit meninggalkan keduanya.  

“Nih!” Seiko lalu mengembalikan ponsel milik Midorima setelah sosok Kimura tak tampak lagi di depan mereka. Midorima menerimanya dan langsung melihat kontak teleponnya.

“Kenapa kontak teleponku kosong begini? Siapa yang sudah menghapusnya?” Midorima berjengit ketika mendapati daftar kontak di ponselnya bersih dan hanya terisi satu nama ‘Akashi Seiko’. 

“Aku,” Seiko mengaku dengan enteng. “aku suka menghapus kontak telepon!”

“Itu nomor-nomor penting, Sei!” mungkin bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan jika Midorima sangat jengkel kali ini. “tadi juga kau sengaja kan tidak menyimpan nomor Kimura- _senpai_?” 

“Memangnya kau harus sampai memarahiku seperti ini?” 

“Aku…” 

“Aku juga melihat pesan masuk dari Alex.” 

“Apa?”

“Alex itu apa? Merk ban? Biar kukempeskan dengan kuku!” Seiko berbalik badan, memunggungi Midorima agar laki-laki itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Gadis itu menggerutu dan pergi meninggalkannya.   

Midorima menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat Seiko mulai berjalan menjauh. Jika saja ia tidak terlatih sabar seperti sekarang, mungkin ia sudah loncat dari lantai dua pusat perbelanjaan ini kemudian mengirim pesan keseluruh dunia untuk meminta dukungan moral. Beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat di depannya tampak berbisik-bisik, jelas sekali sedang membicarakan mereka. Lalu ia pun mulai menyesal karena sempat berteriak pada Seiko tadi. 

Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Midorima mengekori Seiko dari belakang sementara semakin banyak barang tak penting yang masuk ke troli belanjaan gadis berambut merah tersebut. Emosi bisa distabilkan, tapi Seiko tercintanya tidak mau diajak bicara. Meski gadis itu gemar mencela, tapi Seiko yang diam seratus kali lebih menyiksa bagi Midorima. Baru ketika sampai di rak penjualan mie instan, laki-laki itu berani ambil tindakan.   

“Jangan makan mie instan terus,” Midorima merampas mie instan di tangan Seiko kemudian mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. “kalau kau gemuk aku akan—“

“Akan apa? Meninggalkanku?”

 _Oh, ayolah_! Bisa-bisa Midorima benar-benar loncat dari lantai dua ini.

“Tidak masalah sih. Aku bisa mencari pacar yang lebih tampan, lebih kaya dan berjanggut seperti Keanu Reeves,” kali ini Seiko mengambil lima bungkus mie instan, mengarahkannya tepat di depan wajah Midorima dan langsung memasukkannya ke troli belanjaan. Gadis itu kembali berjalan melewati pembeli-pembeli yang lain.    

“Jadi kau suka pria berjanggut, Sei?” 

Langkah Seiko terhenti. Dia berbalik kemudian pura-pura tersenyum ramah. “Bukannya kau tahu apa yang aku suka?” 

Midorima lantas mendekati Seiko. “Tapi aku tidak berjanggut.” 

“Dan kau pernah menggunakan pensil alisku untuk menggambar kumis saat aku bilang aku suka pria berkumis,” sela Seiko. “padahal waktu itu aku hanya bercanda.”

“Apa kali ini kau juga bercanda?” tanya Midorima lagi.

Seiko sengaja tidak langsung menjawabnya. Menimbang-nimbang berbagai hal karena Midorima belum meminta maaf soal kebohongannya dan karena marah-marah padanya—meskipun Seiko yang lebih sering marah. Tapi laki-laki itu selalu jadi orang yang pertama menyerah untuk dia ‘bantai’.   

“Aku minta maaf… sayang?” ada nada penuh penyesalan dari kata-katanya, Seiko bisa dengar itu. “aku yang salah karena sudah berkata bohong. Maafkan aku juga karena sudah membentakmu tadi.” 

Awalnya laki-laki berkacamata itu berniat memegang tangan Seiko, tapi saat melihat wajah Seiko yang masih kesal, Midorima hanya berani meraih kelingkingnya saja. Midorima berpikir jika Takao atau Kimura- _senpai_ ada di sini, mungkin ia sudah diejek habis-habisan oleh mereka sebagai pria tidak tahu malu karena kembali memelas pada Seiko. 

Tapi Midorima tidak peduli. Ia mencintai Seiko dan tak mau hubungan mereka sampai putus karena hal ini—meski mereka sudah beberapa kali putus, anggaplah ini yang terakhir kali.  

Sementara Seiko, ia masih belum bereaksi apa-apa meski dalam hatinya tersenyum puas. Jangan salahkan dia. Laki-laki itu cukup lumayan soal ini. Dua bulan yang lalu keduanya sempat bertengkar hebat. Seiko pergi sendirian ke Shanghai dan Midorima menunggunya selama tiga hari di bandara. Bukankah itu konyol?      

“Lalu yang namanya Alex itu siapa?” mungkin Seiko bisa memaafkan Midorima untuk urusan yang lain, tapi tidak untuk orang ketiga. 

“Ah, Alexandra Garcia. Dia salah satu pasienku yang masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan mobil. Orang Amerika. Matanya hijau, kulitnya putih, rambutnya pirang dan— _AWW!_ “ 

Seiko menarik kuping Midorima. “Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menggambarkannya sedetail itu?! Pasti kau juga mau bilang kalau dadanya besar, benar kan?” 

“Hah? Aku tidak bilang begitu,” Midorima membela diri. 

“Bohong! Buktinya wajahmu berkeringat.” 

“Wajahku memang selalu berkeringat.” 

Baiklah, sudah cukup. Seiko menghela nafas setelahnya. Gadis itu memegang masing-masing lengan Midorima dan menatapnya. “Aku percaya padamu, Shin.” 

Midorima langsung tersenyum. Seiko membaik lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap-usap pipi si gadis.   

“Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Shintarou. Diskon sarung bantal yang kau sebut-sebut itu—“ 

Midorima melihat jam. 

“Oh, sial!”

Kali ini si rambut hijau yang menggerutu karena batas waktu diskon yang ia inginkan sudah habis. Seiko hanya geleng-geleng kepala.  

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
